


A Vow Of Promise

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur makes a promise to Merlin before he proposes to Gwen.</p><p>Prompt: prompt 21 promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vow Of Promise

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: A Vow Of Promise**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Merlin  
 **Summary:** Arthur makes a promise to Merlin before he proposes to Gwen.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 364  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** Prompt 21 promise.  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot please check list on AO3 to see where it goes.  
  


**A Vow Of Promise**

Merlin came into Arthur’s office with a file in his hand. “Don’t you have a date with Gwen tonight?”

“Yes. I have a very important date tonight.” Arthur pulled a ring box out of his pocket. “I’m going to propose.”

“You? I wish I could be a fly on that wall.” Merlin laughed.

“It’s the next logical step. We have been together for a while now.” Arthur smiled as he opened the box.

“Wow that is a very big… what is that?” Merlin asked. He looked at it curiously.

“It is an amethyst. It’s her favorite.” Arthur smiled. “I gave her a bracelet with them in it and she was overjoyed.”

“Ah so you think giving her that really big one will make her say ‘yes’. It is you after all.” Merlin laughed.  

“What is that supposed to mean?” Arthur looked at Merlin sharply.

“You just aren’t the settling down kind of man. I couldn’t even begin to count the amount of girlfriends you have had since I’ve known you.” Merlin said. “Gwen needs someone she can count on to be there for her.”

“Merlin, I promise you that I will never leave her like Lance did. I love her. I can’t even imagine living without her.” Arthur said seriously.

“She has already been through enough. She needs someone that takes her needs and desires into consideration.” Merlin said seriously. 

“I know that, Merlin and I promise to do just that. I will never be like Lance and put my dreams before hers.”

“See that you don’t.” Merlin said as he put the file down on Arthur’s desk and left.

Later that evening…..

Arthur smiled as he got down on one knee as she sat on his sofa. “Guinevere, I love you and I want you to be my wife. Please. Will you be my wife?”

Gwen gasped as he opened the ring box in his hand. “Arthur, it is beautiful. I want to be your wife. Yes. Yes.” She threw her arms around his neck and nearly knocked him over. She kissed him.

“Well when shall we do it?” Arthur asked.

“What about next week?” Gwen said. She laughed at Arthur’s shocked reaction.


End file.
